Welcome Aran
by rabid wolf demon
Summary: just a songfic about Aran and his life in FE10. rated T just to be safe. did you know that Aran doesn't even have his name on the character list? it makes me sad because he's so great.


Welcome Aran

**

* * *

**

Just a random songfic that I decided to write while listening to my ipod. I have never done a songfic before, so I'm new at it. Also, it's about the under appreciated Aran, he's a really great unit if you train him.

**I don't own Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, the characters, the names, nor do I own the song (My Chemical Romance does)**

**So without further ado, we would like to welcome Aran to the Black Parade.**

_**

* * *

**_

When I was a young boy

_**My father took me into the city**_

_**to see a marching band**_

Aran stood stock still, watching as his father turned to leave their home. Daein was invading neighboring Crimea and his father was going to be on the front lines. Aran was still too young to join the military, and frankly he didn't want to either. Still, it would have been nice to stick with his father, even if it was during combat. Aran followed his father, already clad in the ebon armor uniform to the country of Daein. He stood in the doorway as he watched the one man who raised him walk down the road, to Crimea. To his death.

_**Because one day I'll leave you**_

_**A phantom**_

_**To lead you in the summer**_

_**To join the black parade**_

Aran sat on an empty crate as line after line of soldiers clad in the ebon armor of Daein marched by. The only difference between now and his memories was that he was one of those soldiers. He had become another nameless section of a uniform organism. A faceless, nameless monster in the eyes of the man standing opposite him on the battlefield. He had followed in his father's footsteps and joined the army.

_**And through it all**_

_**The rise and fall**_

_**The bodies in the street**_

A single man stood, around him bodies lay strewn about. Some yet lived, others long dead but none would ever raise to their feet again. Men in red, men in black and men without any distinguishing uniform at all. The dead were severed parts of the army, but not the last man standing. He still remained apart of military life. He removed his dented helmet revealing matted and unruly green hair. He dropped his lance as well as his shield and set to the task of separating who was dead from those who still lived.

_**We'll carry on**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though you're dead and gone believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

Aran leaned against his shovel, exhausted and breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down his forehead, slicing a clean line through the grime and blood that coated his face. His muscles ached, but the dead needed to be buried. Aran picked up his shovel and once again began digging. They needed a grave deep enough to get the dead at least a foot below ground and wide enough to fit a few hundred men. Aran let out a heavy sigh, no grave for the individual. The deceased would only get recognized as a group. Only their loved one's would even know that they were gone when they saw their ghosts marching along the still living troops.

_**So paint it black**_

_**And take it back**_

_**Let's shout it loud and clear**_

_**Defiant to the end**_

_**We hear the call**_

"It's them, the apostle's army!"

Aran gripped his lance tightly, doing his best to calm his nerves. He would be once again, on the front lines. He never got a chance to rest, never got away from the action and it looked like he never would. Aran waited, standing side by side with young men he had never even talked to before. All of them waited for the signal. No one moved and all was silent except for their breathing.

"Charge!"

As one, they all surged forward to slay their enemy.

_**I'm just a man**_

_**I'm not a hero**_

_**I Don't Care!**_

The Goddess Ashera was dead, and Aran was there when Ike did it. People named all who went into that tower heroes, even him. Aran never felt like he deserved it though, not when he was being put into the same category as people like Ike. Aran knew he had gotten better at fighting, but it just wasn't important to him. He didn't like ending lives just to preserve his own for a little longer. He played his part, nothing more and nothing less. Aran turned his back on the Tower of Guidance and began down the road towards home. The road that his father never traveled.

_**We'll Carry On.**_

**

* * *

**

Well, what'd you all think? Short, simple and not something I spent a lot of time on. Actually, I finished this thing in about 45 minutes (editing and all). I just wanted to give a little tribute to one of the better fighters in FE10. Reviews please.


End file.
